


[podfic] shock and awe

by kalakirya



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poe is still a space princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of spatz' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>An alternate take on leupagus's Space Princess Poe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] shock and awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shock and awe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522711) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



**Title:** Shock and Awe

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 2:49

 **other notes:** is an alternate version of [a story by leupagus which I podficced ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5829499)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/shock%20and%20awe%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20spatz.mp3)

cover by me!

for reena_jenkins <3


End file.
